


Broken crown

by Michaelaariadne



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Songfic, Tony Stark-centric
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelaariadne/pseuds/Michaelaariadne
Summary: Howard Stark nie był dobrym ojcem. A Tony Stark nie chciał być taki jak on.Bardzo krótkie spojrzenie na Tony'ego Starka przed wydarzeniami z filmu. Inspirowane piosenką "Broken crown" zespołu Mumford and sons.Prawdopodobnie mocno niekanoniczne, ale bardzo chciałam to napisać.





	Broken crown

_I'll never wear your broken crown_

Howard Stark nie był dobrym ojcem. Tony zastanawiał się, czy w ogóle można nazywać go ojcem. Osobiście bardziej skłaniał się ku "dawcy plemników", bo do tego sprowadzała się jego rola w pojawieniu się Tony'ego na świecie. Potem po prostu się odsunął. Zawsze było coś ważniejszego; firma, wynalazki, kontrakty KAPITAN AMERYKA. Tak, superżołnierz był numerem jeden w życiu Howarda, szukał go przez całe życie, które młody Stark pamiętał, jakby nie wierzył, że ktoś taki jak on mógł po prostu zginąć w katastrofie lotniczej. Tony zostawał z Jarvisem i do niego częściej zdarzało mu się mówić "tato" niż do własnego ojca. Dorastał otoczony wszystkim, czego chciał... Oprócz miłości. Miał dwadzieścia jeden lat, kiedy jego rodzice zginęli w wypadku. O tym, że to było morderstwo, dowiedział się ponad dwadzieścia lat później, ale wtedy informacja o wypadku była wystarczająco tragiczna. Nie ze względu na ojca, Tony miał wrażenie, że Howard był mu obojętny, ale matka... Jej śmierć rozerwała mu serce. Na pogrzebie nikt oprócz Rhodeya nie odważył się do niego zbliżyć, bo każdego mierzył tak zimnym spojrzeniem, że nikt nie potrafił go wytrzymać.

\- Tony, może... Chciałbyś coś powiedzieć o swoich rodzicach? - zapytał Obadiah.

\- Mama wiedziała wszystko, co mógłbym powiedzieć. A on nie zasłużył, żebym cokolwiek mówił.

Po takim oświadczeniu właściwie wszyscy się wycofali, poudawali smutnych i zostawili go w spokoju. Został przy nim tylko Rhodey, który przez cały pogrzeb obejmował go lekko ramieniem. Stali tak jeszcze długo, w milczeniu, dopóki nie zaczął padać śnieg. Tony, wpatrzony w imię matki na zimnym nagrobku zdawał się nie zauważać białych płatków opadających na jego włosy i garnitur.

\- Chodź już - powiedział cicho Rhodes. - Wiem, że nie chcesz, że chciałbyś tu zostać, ale... nie chciałaby, żebyś był tu tak długo i marznął.

Stark kiwnął głową, jakby się zgadzał, ale nie poruszył się. Rhodey zacieśnił uścisk na jego ramionach i ostrożnie pokierował do wyjścia z cmentarza.

xXx

Rhodey spodziewał się po nim dłuższej żałoby, cholera, każdy się tego spodziewał, jeśli nie po ojcu, to chociaż po matce. Tony jednak nie miał czasu na żałobę. Miał dwadzieścia jeden lat i musiał przejąć firmę ojca, w której ciągle coś się działo. Każdy czegoś od niego oczekiwał, odpowiedzi na maile, wywiadu, nowych wynalazków… Nie miał czasu płakać, nie mógł nawet pomilczeć w spokoju, żeby przeżyć żałobę tak, jak tego chciał. Teraz nie mógł już być zagubionym, niechcianym dzieciakiem Howarda Starka. Teraz był Anthonym Starkiem, nową głową Stark Industries. I nie zamierzał nosić korony ojca.

**Zamierzał wykuć własną.**

**Author's Note:**

> Powiem szczerze, że niezupełnie wiem, co sądzić o tym opowiadaniu, ale podoba mi się, a to rzadkie w przypadku moich prac, więc postanowiłam się tym podzielić. Chętnie przyjmę jakiekolwiek opinie na ten temat.


End file.
